The Morning Kiss
by shuben
Summary: Selalu ada hukuman untuk anak nakal, dan Choi Young Do menemukan sebuah cara yang tidak hanya efektif—tapi juga menyenangkan.


**Heirs** milik **Kim Eun Sook**.

* * *

"Oi, orang kaya baru."

Cha Eun Sang mendesah perlahan saat mendengar suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya. Mengembuskan napas dari sela-sela gemeretuk geliginya, gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan ke kelas. Sepasang mata cokelat madu miliknya mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hei, kau!"

Sebuah cekalan kuat di pergelangan tangannya memaksa ia berhenti. Gadis itu baru saja hendak menyemburkan rentetan protes saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di balik. Sepasang mata cokelatnya bersiborok dengan sepasang lensa berwarna obsidian. Tatapan tajam yang diberikan sosok tinggi kurus di depannya membuat Eun Sang sontak menundukkan kepala.

"Oi," ujar sosok itu dengan nada tak terima. Segera saja, jemari yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pemberhentian paksa tadi bersarang di dagunya—sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini? Aku memanggilmu, kenapa tidak mau menoleh?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan memberontak, namun cekalan pemuda itu membatasi pergerakannya. Bibirnya mengedut dan terbuka, "Hei, Choi Young Do—"

"Hei, Young Do!" Seorang pemuda bertopi merah di samping laki-laki itu menyela, menepuk salah satu bahunya. Matanya melirik Eun Sang sekilas, lalu koridor, dan kembali lagi menatap Choi Young Do, "apa yang kaulakukan? Mencegat perempuan di jalan? Lihat, mereka semua melihat ke arah kita."

Young Do mengedikkan bahunya tanpa sekalipun memedulikan Myung Soo yang terus-terusan berceloteh tak jelas. Sementara Eun Sang menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar saat menyadari bahwa nyaris semua orang berjalan melewati mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, beberapa bahkan rela berhenti dan membentuk garis panjang untuk melihat mereka.

"Young Do ..." bisiknya perlahan, berusaha mendorong dada Young Do dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Gadis itu terkesiap saat mendapati pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepala, "a-anu ..."

Kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar saat pemuda itu membiarkan pucuk hidung mereka bertemu, sebelum akhirnya mengembuskan napas di cuping telinganya yang bersemu. "Kau tidak angkat telepon dariku."

Gadis itu mengerjap, menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona saat mendapati jarak mereka kian menipis. "A-apa?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Anak nakal, ini hukuman untukmu." Eun Sang hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat tiba-tiba Young Do menarik kepalanya dari telinga Eun Sang dan membenturkan dahi mereka.

Tanpa sempat berpikir—dan mengelak—laki-laki itu melabuhkan bibirnya di bibir Eun Sang yang terbuka. Bibir tipisnya melumat singkat bibir Eung Sang yang mengkaku karena terlalu kaget dengan aksi Young Do yang tiba-tiba.

Beberapa siswa yang menonton mereka sedari awal terkesiap keras, dan beberapa lagi—yang kebetulan sedang melintas—segera menghentikan langkah mereka. Sementara Myung Soo terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun selain mematung dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Eun Sang pasti sudah ambruk dan terkapar di lantai andaikata Young Do tidak segera menghentikan ciuman kecil mereka dan menarik kepalanya dari kepala Eung Sang. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya dan mendekap ringan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hidangannya," bisiknya sambil menyeringai lebar, kembali menggoda Eun Sang dengan meniup-tiup ujung telinganya. Wajah Eun Sang luarbiasa merah saat mendapati beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya terkejut dengan mulut ternganga—termasuk Myung Soo.

Lelaki itu mengecup pipinya singkat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Ingatkan padaku untuk melakukan ini lain kali."

Mata hitamnya seolah tertawa, seperti bibirnya yang membentuk seringai puas. Young Do berbalik dengan langkah cepat, tak lupa menggeret Myung Soo yang masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Belum ada beberapa meter, punggung lebar itu berbalik, dan mata gelap itu kembali bersiborok dengan mata Eung Sang yang berkilat-kilat, dan berteriak:

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' untukmu, Putri. Jadi ..."

Young Do mengangkat tangannya, membentuk lambaian, dan meniupkan ciuman jarak jauhnya yang fenomenal.

"... Selamat pagi, Cha Eun Sang- _ku_."

Dan kalimat bernada posesif itu membuat Cha Eun Sang kembali merona malu.

Sungguh, jika bisa, Eung Sang ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya di tanah.

 _Sial_.


End file.
